Something that Byakuya finds
by AngelCrepe
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya X OC. FORMAT CHANGED! STORY IS THE SAME. ALMOST! A list of drabbles surrounding the captain of the 6th squad and OC!
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story for the love of Kuchiki Byakuya. If you're not reading the manga, then do not read ahead! May contain spoilers! Occurs after the events of volume 48, before the events of volume 49. enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You can come in if you want"<p>

Kuchiki Byakuya turned around, surprised. He had been standing on the brick wall of a house for the last hour, wondering what to do next. He had come to Karakura Town on a whim, hoping to find the answers to the questions in his mind. He had stopped at this particular house because of the calming aura around it. It made him feel at peace.

Turning around, Byakuya came face-to-face with a girl with short, black hair and brown eyes. Face-to-face literally meant that, for her nose was brushing against his. Byakuya frowned. Talking to a human was beneath him. He wanted to just turn and leave.

But something caught his eye, something inside the room.

"I'm a stranger, why let me in?" he asked, hoping to get her distracted. The girl shrugged.

"You don't act like a stalker, you're looking the other way. Besides, it's cold out tonight" she said a cloud of mist forming in her breath. Byakuya had noticed the cold too. It was almost winter, after all.

"I'm Kikuchi Ai" she said, holding out her hand for a shake. Byakuya ignored it and turned away. He did not want to talk to her anymore. But, he did not leave the place.

"Tell me your name atleast!" she complained. If Kuchiki Byakuya had snorted then, he'd have lost his cool and pride and not to mention, the family honor.

Ai pouted.

"Moron!" she scolded, tossing a jacket at the back of his head. Byakuya turned to cut the brat into a million pieces, but then he saw it: the reason he had come to that place. Ai was getting ready for bed. Her eyes looked down and her fingers gently held the fabric of the bed and tucked it. Her expression remained the same while she carefully slipped between the covers. Byakuya knew that expression. He had seen Hisana wear it a million times as she prepared for bed.

The tender expression that gave love and kindness to the stranger who had been standing on her wall too. Byakuya smiled a little. He liked the idea that Hisana was re-incarnated as this girl. It made him feel as if he were on cloud nine.

For the next few days, Byakuya was obsessed with Ai and followed her around all day long. Although it was hard to do so considering she went to school and he wasn't permitted in, he watched her other times. One day, on her way back, Ai stopped and turned.

"Look, stalker-san" she said turning to Byakuya with a fierce look on her face, "If you're going to stalk me, atleast do it in a way that I don't notice you!" she yelled, before turning and running away. Byakuya frowned and ran after her. He didn't know if it was the gigai sucking off his energy or if the girl was honestly that fast, but by the time he reached where she was, he was gasping for air. Ai stared at the man with the knife pointed at her. Byakuya looked up and frowned, his cold face returning as he noticed she was in danger.

"Leave" he said, stepping in front of her, so that he was between the man with the knife and Ai. The man grinned. There was a gold-stud in his tooth.

"My my, a lovers' quarrel? Lucky me!" he said, his raspy voice making Ai shiver with fright. Byakuya glanced at her. He had no permission to attack a human, nor did he have any restrictions against it. Humans were meant to be ignored.

"Don't make me repeat myself a third time" Byakuya warned the man, "Leave"

The man laughed with a voice crackling and thunder booming in the background. Ai fell to her knees, completely defeated. Byakuya caught him square in the face with his fist and sent the man flying back. Byakuya then turned to Ai, who was pale and shivering. He held her hands and said instinctively, "It's alright, you're alright now. You're safe now" he said and Ai burst into tears, burying her face in his chest.

"I was so scared!" she cried, "I thought he was going to-"

"I wouldn't let him lay a finger on you" Byakuya said intervening. Ai shook her head, pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"I thought he was going to hurt you!" she said, holding his face in her hands, "And that scared me to death! Is that normal? I don't even know you!" she said. Byakuya smiled a little and Ai gasped with shock.

"I won't scare you like that again" he said. Ai nodded and tried getting up, but her knees were too weak. Byakuya lifted her up in his arms and Ai blushed dark as he carried her home.

"Do you want me to talk to your parents'?" he enquired, setting her down on the ground. Ai shook her head.

"They're not home" she said, "No one is. I live alone"

Byakuya stared at the house. It was like every other house on the street, large enough to accomodate a large family. She lived there, alone? That made him feel bad for her. No wonder she looked so lonely.

"Do you want to come in? I'll make some tea" she offered. Byakuya didn't want to refuse her again and he followed her as she walked into her house. Ai lead him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. She then hurried out of the door and into the kitchen. After a few minutes, she came back, holding a plate of dessert.

"It's cheese cake left-over from last night" she explained, setting it down in front of him.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to" she added, as he sat still. Byakuya looked up at her. She was staring at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Kuchiki" he said, "My name is Kuchiki Byakuya"

Ai relaxed considerably, Byakuya noticed, for her shoulders relaxed. Byakuya would've smiled at how easily trusting she was, but he picked up the cake and took a small bite out of it.

Ai smiled.

"I'll go check on the tea" she informed, rushing back into the kitchen. After a few small noises, Ai had come back with a tea set on a tray. She set it down, knelt and poured the tea. Byakuya watched her hands as she poured. They were a lot like Hisana's hands: small, gentle, fragile. When she handed him his cup, Byakuya held her hand. Ai turned red and looked up at him, gasping with surprise.

"Don't leave me" he said softly. Ai's expression softened and she put her other hand on his and caressed it gently.

"I won't even if you beg me" she informed. Byakuya smiled a little and Ai turned red again, at how cute he looked when he smiled. Ai put her hand on his cheek and pulled it a little.

"You look nice when you smile" she said, bobbing her head to one side, "You should do it more often, Byakuya"

Byakuya frowned. No one called him just "Byakuya" except Yorouichi and Ichigo.

"You're going to pay for that" he said, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his in a kiss. Ai's eyes widened in shock and remained that way, even after Byakuya had pulled away. Byakuya chuckled at how adorable she looked when she was dumb-struck. He pulled the tea-cup out of her hands and placed it on the table. Then, he took her hand in his, pulled her close and kissed her again.

Then, passion took over.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think! The next chapter will only be posted after I receive at least one review! So, click the button and write a few words!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! here's part 2! Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"That was my first time" Ai admitted as she lay beside Byakuya, stark-naked except for the blanket covering her. Byakuya remained quiet. He was thinking. He hadn't thought before the incident and soon, one thing led to another and he had ended up in her bed, naked, beside her.<p>

"I'm glad it was Byakuya" she said, before settling into her pillow to sleep. Byakuya turned to her. She had already fallen asleep.

"Baka" he whispered fondly, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. As her skin touched his, a sort-of electricity passed through him, making him feel wide-awake. Ai mumbled in her sleep, but her arms automatically wrapped around his torso and her head fell to his chest as if it were the most normal thing on the planet.

When Ai woke up the next morning, she found herself alone. She looked around and out the window, hoping to see Byakuya on the wall, like all the other days, but, he was gone. Scolding herself silently, she cried into her knees.

"What happened? Are you sore from last night?"

Ai jumped out of her skin. Byakuya was at her door, holding up a cup of tea in each hand. Ai stared at him and then rushed to him, still naked, and hugged him.

"I thought you left" she said, softly, burying her face in his chest.

"Because you got everything that you wanted. I thought you left" she said. Byakuya sighed and put the cups down on the table and wrapped his arms around her, completely ignoring the fact that she was naked.

"Everything that I want is in my arms right now" he informed her gently, "How can I leave without that?"

Ai blushed dark as he pulled away, took off his shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You'd better get dressed" he said, "It's cold out"

Ai nodded, still blushing red even as he sipped his tea. Ai stared at him. His hair had been tied with a string and some of it had come lose and fell in his face.

Ai stared at his bangs. Her hair had always been short. She preferred it that way since she hated the idea of running a sprint with her hair in her face. Her bangs were long and bushy too. But, Byakuya's made his face seem longer and pointed than usual.

Byakuya caught her staring and reached his hand to her face, caressing her cheeks. Ai smiled a little, blushed a lot and looked down, fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm going away for awhile" Byakuya informed. Ai looked up, startled by the announcement.

"Eh? Away? For how long?" she asked, leaning forward and upward towards his face.

"A week, at most" he answered, "I'll come back to meet you, Ai"

"But, why?" she asked. Byakuya saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave" he admitted, his thumb caressing her cheeks, "But, I promise to come back"

Ai's eyes watered a little and she sniffed.

"Do you not want to stay with me now?" she asked, "You were following me around for a whole week!" she said. Byakuya sighed and nodded.

"I know that" he admitted, "But, I found what I had come to find. So, I should go back to work" he continued, "Because if I don't go back, I'll be dragged back anyway"

"What you're saying doesn't make any sense!" she said. Byakuya nodded.

"I know" he said, touching his forehead with hers' and sighing, "But, when the time comes, I'll tell you everything. For now, I must go back"

Ai sighed, her shoulders slumping as she did and stared down.

"You're not abandoning me, right?" she asked. Byakuya smiled a little. She was cute when she was worried too.

"I couldn't abandon you, Ai" he said, "It would be the same as abandoning myself"

Ai nodded and looked up.

"Come back soon" she said, "I'll make apple pie next time" she added, enthusiastically.

Byakuya nodded, agreeing and then, pressed his lips against her, kissing her tenderly. Ai leaned up and stood on her toes to reach him.

"I'll be back in a week" he told her, as he walked away. Ai waved to him.

"Take care, Byakuya" she called out. Byakuya nodded and disappeared down the street.

Ai sighed as she sat at her desk, doing her homework. She was already in second year of high school and her grades always stayed at the very top. It stayed that way since Ai didn't have any distractions. At least before Byakuya was part of her life. Now, she felt herself distracted as she did her homework. A week, Byakuya had said. Ai looked up at the calender.

"31st October" she saw the date of the next Sunday, the promised date. Ai smiled a little and then, turned back to her homework, this time, more seriously.

"I'm home" Byakuya announced, as if it was the most normal thing on the planet as he entered Ai's house on the morning of the 31st. Ai had been in the kitchen, making the promised apple pie. Ai jumped as she heard Byakuya's announcement of return.

"Okari" she said, smiling as her head appeared in the hallway. Byakuya smiled and walked towards her, hugging her tightly. He had missed her, in his days away, at Soul Society. Ai smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, breathing his scent as she buried her face in his chest. She was right: he did have a musky odour on him, with the scent of cinnamon rolls and coffee.

"I missed you" Ai voiced as Byakuya pulled away, and kissed her tenderly. Ai turned warm at his display of affection. Smiling slightly, Byakuya pulled away and noticed the flour on her hands, face and apron.

"I was baking the pie" she informed in answer to his questioning looks, "It's almost done" she informed him, "Come sit. I'll cut a slice for Byakuya" she said. Byakuya sat down and watched as Ai pulled the pie out of the oven and cut a slice for him and placed it in front of him. He was watching her fingers again, he had a tendency to do that. Ai waited for him to have a bite, to be praised for her hard work. Byakuya put a spoonful into his mouth and chewed slowly. Ai watched and waited. After a few moments of silence, Byakuya smiled slightly.

"It's good" he complimented, "here, have a bite" he said, offering one with his spoon. Ai smiled as she leaned down to eat it. Byakuya watched her: her full lips pouted and she ate slowly, as if savouring the taste until the very end. Ai frowned as she swallowed.

"It needs a little more cinnamon" she thought aloud and rushed back into the kitchen. This time Byakuya followed her in and stopped her from rushing around by blocking her path with his body.

"Do you only want to cook for the twelve hours that I'm here?" he enquired. Ai blushed dark.

"What does Byakuya want to do?" she wondered aloud, not daring to look in his eyes.

"Let's go for a walk" he said, "I want to know more about you"

They spent the day in the park as Ai talked about herself.

"Otousan is a big businessman and has to work in Tokyo all year long. Sometimes, he comes home for Christmas and otherwise he's just too busy. Okaasan is in Osaka with her new family. I don't know what she's doing now. I just get a post-card for my birthday, once a year. She and Otousan divorced when I was ten" she narrated, stopping to sip her Ponta. Byakuya stared at her and then past her in repetition.

"What about school?" he asked. Ai shrugged.

"I don't really have anything else to do, so I channel all my energy into school. I'm top of my year" she admitted, blushing a little and smiling a little. Byakuya nodded.

"What about boys?" he asked. Ai blushed dark and looked down and away.

"Byakuya is the first boy I'm close to" she admitted softly. Byakuya smiled at how cute she looked.

"So, what about you?" she asked, looking up suddenly at him. Byakuya blinked.

"What about me?" he asked passively.

"You should tell me about yourself too" she pouted. Byakuya sighed lightly.

"My birthday is on January 31st, I like coffee, wasabi and takiyaki" he admitted.

Ai scrunched up her nose, making her look cute enough to be eaten.

"You don't like those things?" Byakuya asked. Ai shook her head.

"I thought of them all at the same time, so in my head and my mouth, I can taste all three things at once. It's a little gross" she admitted. Byakuya raised an eye brow at her and then, kissed her, flicking her tongue across her lips and sliding it into her mouth, tasting her mouth. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"It didn't taste like that to me" he said, looking thoughtful.

Ai had turned a million shades of red as he stared at her and she looked utterly shocked.

"You could've given me a heads-up before doing that" she said, pouting a little. Byakuya laughed, a musical laugh and then leaned his head towards her.

"You're cute when you're shocked and taken by surprise" he told her, before leaning forward for another deep, steamy kiss.

* * *

><p>I want to know what you know!<p>

Click the review button!


End file.
